<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A World That Is You by exo1127_0112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408406">A World That Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo1127_0112/pseuds/exo1127_0112'>exo1127_0112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Chanyeol, ChanSoo - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Farmer Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, age gap, farming au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo1127_0112/pseuds/exo1127_0112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At 17, a passionate Do Kyungsoo had vowed never to sell his beloved home/estate to eccentric billionaire Park Chanyeol. At 27, a struggling artist Do Kyungsoo contacts Park Chanyeol to buy the estate from him. Too bad, Chanyeol wants Kyungsoo too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Little Prince Fest_Round Three</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A World That Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyungsoo-yah!!!” 12-year-old Chanyeol screamed at the top of his lungs, frantically running through the rows of corn stalks.</p><p> </p><p>The five-year-old grandson of Farmer Do had requested to play hide and seek with him, since Chanyeol was the first kid he had ever seen in a long time, having been raised in the massive estate in Ilsan that remained in the Do Family’s possession for generations.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo-yah!!! C’mon! Where are you?” Chanyeol huffed, sweat sliding down the side of his face. It was turning into sunset, and he wondered how much trouble he would get into, if he returned to Farmer Do’s house only to tell the grandfather and his parents that he had lost little Kyungsoo. He had been seeking him for nearly half an hour now.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he ever agree to this game? He really was too old for this.</p><p> </p><p>“KYUNGSOO-YAH!!! <em>HYUNG</em> IS NOT AMUSED!!!” He warned, his high-pitched voice cracking more from nervousness than anger, really. “COME BACK HERE! NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s elf-like ears perked up at the sound of soft—definitely mischievous—giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Groups of stalks parted ways and three-and-a half feet Do Kyungsoo mercifully appeared a few meters away. “Sworry, <em>hyungie</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol immediately dashed over to him, dusting him off and checking if he was hurt anywhere. “<em>Gwenchanha</em>? Where did you even go?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s big eyes crinkled, that cute, heart-shaped, gummy grin forming sincerely that it pinched at Chanyeol’s chest in a really pleasant way.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that was it. That heart-shaped smile was simply too irresistible. Chanyeol wondered how elderly Farmer Do could ever say no to Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“I was here the whole time. Did <em>hyungie</em> get lost?”</p><p> </p><p>All his worries and exhaustion and even irritation dissipated as little Kyungsoo took hold of his hand. “I did,” the older one answered, to which Kyungsoo giggled even more.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t help laughing himself. “It must be dinner time and your grandfather is probably worried about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I always know my way back,” Little Kyungsoo assured him, squeezing his newfound <em>hyung</em>’s hand as they returned to the estate. “You are my friend, right, <em>hyungie</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you visit me again?” Those big, round eyes blinked up at him hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bit his lower lip. It was his first time in the Do Family farm, and probably his last too, in a while. “Well… see, I have to go to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, me too! <em>Harabeoji</em> says I will go to school soon. At Ilsan Kindergarten!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled, gently ruffling little Kyungsoo’s hair. “That’s great! I’m sure you’ll do well. But Chanyeol <em>hyung</em> will have to go to school in America.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Merika?” Kyungsoo echoed, eyebrows furrowing. “Where is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… far away,” Chanyeol tried to explain, feeling dread coming over him as this would be the first time he would be away from home to enter middle school in New York. “I… have to fly by airplane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh! Airplane! Me too, I want to ride on an airplane! Will <em>hyungie</em> take me?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t know what to make of it, so he just thought to indulge the little one instead. “Sure. Someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise?” Little Kyungsoo then held out his tiny pinky out to Chanyeol, who instantly clasped it with his bigger one.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol would never forget the biggest, most brilliant smile Kyungsoo had given him that day.</p><p> </p><p>~ * ~ * ~</p><p> </p><p>12 YEARS LATER</p><p> </p><p>“I am terribly sorry for your loss, Young Master Park,” 65-year-old Farmer Do extended his condolences the moment the heir of EXODUS Industries, now 24, alighted his vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bowed immediately before Farmer Do and clasped both of the elderly farmer’s hands for a commiserate shake. He had only returned to South Korea two weeks prior afterliving in the United States for over a decade. He had flown back when his father passed away unexpectedly from a heart attack and, being the only child, he stepped up and returned to his home country for good.</p><p> </p><p>His responsibilities now included the overall supervision of the EXODUS Grocery chain all over South Korea, which was no small feat.</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do had been EXODUS Grocery’s main supplier of corn, tomato and strawberries, among other fresh produce, ever since Chanyeol could remember. His parents had always held Farmer Do in the highest regard.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to visit since the upper management of the grocery chain was suggesting to look for other, more reliable suppliers. Chanyeol was shown reports of the Do Family Farm falling drastically short of the expected weekly supplies year after year, thus affecting sales and profitability.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had arrived just in time as the harvest for EXODUS Groceries in Seoul were being wrapped up. The truck hadn’t even been half-filled. Perhaps the reports hadn’t been exaggerated after all.</p><p> </p><p>The deliverymen working for EXODUS bowed to their CEO in greeting, and though still unfamiliar with them, Chanyeol waved back in a polite manner and returned his focus on the farmer/owner.</p><p> </p><p>Kindly Farmer Do gazed at Chanyeol in chagrin, although the young CEO did not display any sort of dismay or annoyance on his handsome face. “Our crops have been sparse lately as I’ve made the difficult decision to let go of half of the workers.  I simply could not finance the manpower, especially with the prolonged winter for two years in a row. For that, I do apologize, Young Master Park.”</p><p> </p><p>The elderly farmer did look much older than mid-60’s. “It’s… understandable to befall some financial burden, <em>ahjussi</em>,” Chanyeol answered delicately. “And… please, just call me Chanyeol. Young master makes me feel like I’m back in Joseon ages…”</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do did manage to laugh at Chanyeol’s attempt to make light of the situation, but it did little to fade his embarrassment. “When the farm gets back on its feet, I promise we will provide the same amount of harvests for you, if not more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will count on that,” Chanyeol acquiesced, and he really did hope that the situation would turn itself around. His parents saw so much potential in the Do Family estate and his father had often expressed interest in buying the property should it be up for sale.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Chanyeol could propose a merger, to at least lift some of the monetary strain, and to hire more workers, and in turn be able to produce more crops. He was thinking of how to open such a conversation when one of the deliverymen announced that the harvest was ready to be driven back to Seoul. Chanyeol gave them a nod, as the driver and the other men waved, and off they went on their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I forget, <em>ahjussi</em>,” Chanyeol resumed, turning for the back compartment of his Mercedes Benz G65. “<em>Omma</em> and I wanted to give you these gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol then hauled the box containing bags of walnuts, vitamin supplements, liquor and chocolates and candies, mostly from USA.</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do immediately offered to carry it but Chanyeol gently refused as he brought the box inside the manor with hardly any effort, and Farmer Do leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>“The chocolates are for little Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said, setting the box of gifts onto the living room table. His eyes wandered around the familiar, modest interior of the spacious house, thinking that it hardly changed over the years.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he would love them,” Farmer Do laughed appreciatively. “Only he’s not so little anymore. He’s already 17, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” Chanyeol agreed, laughing himself. The image of adorable five-year-old Kyungsoo was still stuck in his head and didn’t imagine that he would, of course, grow into a teenager, naturally.</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do glanced at the clock on the wall, as it was turning 5 p.m. “He should be home from school any minute now. How about some refreshments?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Chanyeol could answer, the front door opened and Farmer Do was suddenly tackled into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haraboeji</em>! Whose fancy Mercedez Benz is that outside?” a petite young man, whose back was at Chanyeol, asked excitedly. “Did you buy that as my early high school graduation gift?”</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do laughed out loud, throwing his head back. “Oh, I wish, my Kyungsoo-yah.” He gazed apologetically at Chanyeol, who appeared amused by the endearing scene. “But that belongs to our guest.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s large eyes grew even rounder at the thought of them having unexpected company, as he whirled around to find a tall, gallant man, perhaps around mid-20’s, standing there in the middle of their living room. “Uh… <em>a-annyeong haseayo</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blinked when the strange man didn’t answer immediately. Didn’t he hear him?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A-Annyeong hasaeyo</em>, Kyungsoo-yah,” the tall man greeted, apparently coming to his senses and bowing before him that it made Kyungsoo follow his example belatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Geez… he must have been over six feet tall because Kyungsoo had to crane his neck to look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Also… the man called him by his first name without Kyungsoo introducing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Have we meet before, <em>ahjussi</em>?” Kyungsoo asked nervously, although feeling a little embarrassed that he didn’t sense the same kind of familiarity that the other man seemed to be radiating.</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do squeezed Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Well, you only met once before when Young Master Park—”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Chanyeol,” the taller one timidly interrupted, hoping that it would ring a bell for Kyungsoo. “Only Chanyeol, <em>ahjussi</em>,” he reminded once more, his face turning crimson as Kyungsoo’s big, inquisitive eyes now stared at him in assessment.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t seem as if the younger one had any recollection of him at all. “My name is Park Chanyeol,” he introduced, extending his right hand now and using formal language. “Your grandfather is right, Do Kyungsoo-<em>ssi</em>. We only met one time, over 10 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was only nodding slowly, perhaps racking his brain for the memories, as his hand came into contact with Chanyeol’s much larger one.</p><p> </p><p>Then something must have clicked as Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips turned upward. “Were you the one who got lost in the cornfields when we were playing hide and seek? I think I called you <em>hyung</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Hyungie</em>... Chanyeol wanted to say, but only responded with a spontaneous smile, left dimple deepening.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to stay for dinner, Young Master—I mean, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>,” Farmer Do invited, laughing as he corrected himself, much to the young CEO’s relief. “Kyungsoo is such a great cook.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aigoo, harabeoji</em>.” Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol then, deflecting. “Please lower your expectations. Hopefully whatever I cook will provide you with a hearty meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“His <em>doenjang-jjigae</em> is restaurant quality, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>. It will be the best you’ve ever tasted,” Farmer Do told him with much pride. “Would you cook that for us, Kyungsoo-yah?”</p><p> </p><p>The 17-year-old profusely blushed. “It should be ready in less than an hour.” And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen, getting ready to slave over the stove.</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do excused himself to help Kyungsoo in the hope that dinner could be served earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol then sat down on the sofa. The manor’s old walls weren’t exactly soundproof and he could clearly hear Farmer Do telling Kyungsoo that Chanyeol’s family owned EXODUS Groceries and that the Parks were old friends of the family.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder he could afford a Mercedez Benz,” Kyungsoo remarked, which caused Chanyeol to smile to himself.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting, Chanyeol thought to step out to the front porch to give his mother a call telling her that he wouldn’t make it back home for dinner. It was a three-hour drive back to Seoul after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you give them the gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>De, Omma</em>,” Chanyeol answered. “I also included some chocolates and candies for Kyungsoo. I can’t believe he’s so grown up. He’s still small… but he’s… a teenager now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Park laughed. “What did you expect? The last time I saw him, he was about 13. Your father and I hadn’t been able to visit after that as the grocery chain continued to expand. So… what did you find out? Are they really not producing as much crops now?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighed, observing the worn out state of the manor; the wood and shingles appeared as if they had been neglected for years. “I was told by Do <em>ahjussi</em> that they have cut down on the manpower. Of course, harvests would be affected. Add the factors of climate and limited resources, it was a miracle they had provided us with that amount for this week.” He pressed his lips together. “I’m thinking about what <em>Appa</em> has always planned… what if we buy half of this estate? So in essence, we would be financing the day-to-day operations, until maybe Do <em>ahjussi</em> would be able to pay us off and the harvests would be back to normal?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if this would be a good investment, adul,” Mrs. Park advised logically. “Our market researchers have checked other organic, much larger farms in Yangpyeong and other nearby provinces. Perhaps it’s more practical to look into those other sources in order to have sufficient supplies for all of our stores.”</p><p> </p><p>While his mother’s insight proved to be sound and level-headed, Chanyeol couldn’t help feeling saddened by the situation—that acquiring the Do Family Estate was going to be a liability. “You are right, <em>Omma</em>. However, I still want to help the Do family out, however I can. I’m sure <em>Appa</em> would want that, wouldn’t he?”</p><p>Mrs. Park gave in. “He would, <em>adul</em>, and Farmer Do and Kyungsoo will always be a part of our family. Just… don’t invest so much. I think there are other ways to help them without having to resort to buying the land. Do send my love to Do <em>ahjussi</em> and Kyungsoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>De, Omma</em>,” Chanyeol said softly and then ended the call, just as Farmer Do was calling him over to the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>The aroma of the homegrown comfort food filled the room instantly, calming and soothing Chanyeol at the same time. It was so refreshing to have an authentic Korean home-cooked meal for a change, in contrast to the mostly westernized dishes their chef at home would prepare for him and his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wanted to help to set the table but Farmer Do and Kyungsoo stopped him, making him sit on the table as grandfather and grandson scurried to serve all twelve kinds of <em>banchan</em> and bowls of rice and the hot pot of the soybean paste stew on the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was pleasant, with Chanyeol mostly listening to the adorable banter between Kyungsoo and his grandfather. Chanyeol shared a little bit about his life in New York, and how he studied there from middle school to college, taking up Business and Finance in Columbia University.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be fluent in English then,” Kyungsoo murmured, clearly impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol only laughed. “I guess I have to be. I needed to be able to speak at least the basic phrases when I first moved there at twelve years old, in order to communicate. Have you thought about what you want to study after high school?” Instead of <em>songpyeon</em> (half-moon shaped rice cake) as dessert, he reached for another helping of the stew that was far more divine than restaurant quality. “Maybe culinary arts? I swear, you’ll get rich if this recipe gets out in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo only shook his head. “I want to… study art.” He looked at his grandfather hopefully, who only sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And he is a very talented artist,” Farmer Do supported, gazing warily back at his beloved grandson. “Kyungsoo-yah, kindly fetch us a pitcher of cold water?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded and obediently got up to do his grandfather’s bidding. Talking about him pursuing art had now become a sensitive topic as of late, so he thought that was the end of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to provide for Kyungsoo what he wants,” Farmer Do unexpectedly confessed, once his grandson was out of earshot. “But money has been tight lately and the art schools he’s interested in are quite expensive. And even if Kyungsoo applied for scholarship, I still wouldn’t be able to afford to pay for his art materials and his books…”</p><p> </p><p>“I am willing to help, <em>ahjussi</em>,” Chanyeol replied, hoping that offering now wouldn’t be so imposing. “If it is to finance the farm, then it is no problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Farmer Do hesitated. “There is nothing I can offer as collateral… except for the land and the manor…”</p><p> </p><p>“I will pay for whatever you can guarantee me with at this time. Future financing can be planned and discussed—”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol and Farmer Do looked up in surprise as Kyungsoo returned, slamming the pitcher on the table as some of the cold water spilled from the brim.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking of selling the estate? To <em>him</em>?” Kyungsoo accused his grandfather, feeling betrayed. “And here I am being nice to this <em>hyung</em> when all he wants is to take away our home and acquire it for his own greedy corporate gain.” His large furious eyes flashed at Chanyeol, which made the older one flinch a bit. “Get out of our house, <em>hyung. </em>You’re not welcome here.”</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do grasped his livid grandson’s arm, begging. “K-Kyungsoo-yah…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, <em>haraboeji</em>! Don’t use the excuse of not being able to send me to college just so this asshole can take over the farm!” Kyungsoo snapped, forgetting that he was in front of his grandfather as he cursed. “This is yours and <em>halmeoni</em>’s land. It will stay in our family as long as I have breath in me.” Then he glared at Chanyeol again. “What are you still doing here? I said, get out, <em>hyung</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol quickly wiped his mouth with a tissue and still had the mind to bow to both Kyungsoo and his grandfather. “<em>Joseong-hamnida</em>. I… will take my leave.”</p><p> </p><p>He could still hear Kyungsoo arguing with his grandfather adamantly about the farm still doing fine, without having to supply for giant commercial stores like EXODUS and to shift to supplying smaller local stores instead.</p><p> </p><p>He would apologize to Farmer Do soon, after everything had cooled down, and eventually, he would say sorry to Kyungsoo too.</p><p> </p><p>He then got into his car. It was turning dark and perhaps it was time to head on home. He turned his car key.</p><p> </p><p>Only his vehicle wouldn’t cooperate.</p><p> </p><p>A number of curses exploded in his brain, as he attempted to start the engine several times, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his palms on the steering wheel in frustration, could feel the palpable tension inside the manor from this distance. He felt terrible that he was the one who caused it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mean to make them upset.</p><p> </p><p>His only intention was that he wanted to help save the farm and its dying business. Was that so wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should call a mechanic right now. In the eight years that he had been driving, he had never encountered car trouble before, and most of vehicles back in New York were very well-maintained. Even if he lifted the SUV’s hood, he wouldn’t know the first thing that was wrong with it.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was on his phone, trying to find a towing service or a nearby car shop, when a sullen Farmer Do came out, surprised to see the young CEO still outside.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol distractedly bowed to Farmer Do and ended his phone call, since he had been waiting on the line for nearly ten minutes and no one was answering. The elderly farmer figured out that the car wouldn’t start so Farmer Do called upon his neighbor Farmer Oh, whose son Sehun was thankfully a mechanic. Sehun came running and whistled when he saw the fancy vehicle he would get to tinker with. After doing a quick check, just before he sprinted back home to get his tools, Sehun promised that he could have the Mercedez Benz fixed by morning.</p><p> </p><p>“For now, you can sleep in our guest bedroom,” Farmer Do offered.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shook his head, quite embarrassed. He could actually just stay in a nearby hotel or something, or maybe one of their chauffeurs could pick him up. “Oh, I don’t think I should… Kyungsoo…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>. It is the least I could do. I deeply apologize for my grandson’s behavior. He shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He… has the right to feel that way, <em>ahjussi</em>,” Chanyeol replied softly, feeling helpless. “I’m sorry my offer upset you and Kyungsoo. It wasn’t what I wanted. I… really want to restore this farm to its former glory, and I mean that sincerely, as my father would have wished. But it is still up to you if you want to take up my offer or not.” Chanyeol lowered his gaze. “Kyungsoo has a point, though. It’s actually a good idea to downsize and…”</p><p> </p><p>“And by downsizing, we wouldn’t be able to utilize more than half of the farmland and everything my wife and I had worked so hard for would go down to waste,” Farmer Do concluded matter-of-factly. “I have been raising Kyungsoo all by myself, since his parents and grandmother had passed away in a car accident when he was still a baby. I try to shelter him as much as I can and perhaps, it is also my fault that my grandson grew to be idealistic. The upkeep and the expenses of this entire farm continues to increase every year and I don’t know how long I will be able to…” He sighed, as if it was painful for him to admit it. “If you could draft a contract, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>, and present a fair proposal, I would gladly sign and accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>And upstairs, on the second floor, a bedroom door could be heard slamming.</p><p> </p><p>The walls of the manor were way too thin for anyone’s liking.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Chanyeol had woken up just in time to witness the sun about to rise. He stared out the second floor window and was fascinated by how the pink, purple and orange haze touched the tips of the cornfields and the expanse of the land was now set aglow by nature’s morning greeting.</p><p> </p><p>He cautiously exited of the guest bedroom to get a glass of water, only to discover that Farmer Do was already in the kitchen, telling him that Sehun had indeed fixed the Mercedez Benz a couple of hours earlier and that the only problem was that it needed an oil change.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol thanked the elderly farmer, respectfully handing the grandfather the thousands of won that he had in his wallet, thinking the amount was inadequate for Sehun’s labor. He hastily promised to send additional payment once he returned to Seoul but Farmer Do only covered Chanyeol’s hands and would not accept the money from him.</p><p> </p><p>An extremely embarrassed Chanyeol thought it was now best to head out when Farmer Do insisted that Chanyeol had breakfast first.</p><p> </p><p>“You are like a grandson to me,” Farmer Do told him. “And I wouldn’t let Kyungsoo out of the house with an empty stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol could feel his tummy growling inwardly, despite a hefty dinner hours before. “Uh, <em>kamsahamnida, ahjussi</em>.” He took a seat on the dining table and graciously consumed the pancakes and fruits, especially the strawberries (which were the Do Family’s best selling harvest) that Farmer Do prepared. “Is… Kyungsoo still asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Farmer Do smiled sadly. “No, he’s out there somewhere. He’s still mad at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gazed at the grandfather in sheer sympathy. Anything he said from this point on wouldn’t help this predicament, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>After diligently finishing his breakfast, he bowed to Farmer Do once more. “I will send the contract immediately once our legal team has written the stipulations. Thank you for your hospitality as always, <em>ahjussi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have you and your family to thank, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached into his wallet once more. “If there is anything you need, please, don’t hesitate to call.” He handed his business card, where his personal cellphone number was indicated, to Farmer Do with both hands, bowing one more time.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the grandfather did accept it.</p><p> </p><p>And with a lighter heart, Chanyeol shook the farmer’s coarse hands and went out the door.</p><p> </p><p>He got on to his vehicle, thinking he could still make it back to play afternoon a few rounds of golf with his old schoolmate Junmyeon, but then he knew he had to do one more thing before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wandered over to the cornfields, reveling in the fresh air weaving through the stalks. He remembered in vivid detail running aimlessly among them and how they were towering over him twelve years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was well over a head taller than the corn stalks, seeing a clearing somewhere in the middle and an angelic singing voice was becoming clearer and clearer as he came closer.</p><p> </p><p><em>Geobi na (</em>I’m afraid<em>)</em></p><p><em>Ganghaji motan na</em> (I’m not a strong person)</p><p><em>Neo obshin mueotdo anin na</em> (I’m nothing without you)</p><p><em>I mamsoge neo hanaman ango algo saraon nal</em> (You know that I only embrace and know you in my heart)</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo abruptly ended his song, turning around sharply at the sound of someone stepping on a stalk, suddenly realizing he was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>He petulantly threw his paintbrush at the direction of the noise. He was more irritated that his momentum was interrupted. “You have another thing coming if you think you’re going to scare me, Sehun <em>hyung</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>And a tall man did indeed emerge from the stalks, but it was not his annoying neighbor Oh Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Kyungsoo retorted venomously.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I wanted to apologize.” Chanyeol awkwardly approached—bright orange streak on his expensive, crisp, unwrinkled polo shirt and all—and handed Kyungsoo his spoiled paintbrush.</p><p> </p><p>“Apology <span class="u">not</span> accepted.” Kyungsoo snatched the paintbrush from him, intentionally splattering even more orange paint on Chanyeol. “If you came here to ruin my day, <em>hyung</em>, then congratulations, you succeeded.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he spit out the word <em>hyung</em> made Chanyeol wince.</p><p> </p><p>“If you hadn’t shown up here, <em>haraboeji</em> and I wouldn’t have been at odds. We’re doing just fine, you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I know that.” Then his almond-shaped eyes became fixated on what was on Kyungsoo’s canvass. Apparently all the while the younger one was singing, he was painting as well. The colors of the sunrise over the cornfields were magically transposed onto this 12 x 16 frame. “Wow… your painting is really… beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t change the damn subject!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Chanyeol replied distractedly, already thinking of his art aficionado friends who might be interested in pastel nature paintings like this. He would even buy it himself, if Kyungsoo were to sell it. “From that painting alone, it’s obvious that you’re quite gifted. You should get commissioned for your art in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it always about making money with you?” Kyungsoo snapped, overlooking the fact that Chanyeol was actually complimenting him. “What if I just wanted to get pleasure out of painting? Why does something that brings me joy need to have a price tag?”</p><p> </p><p>This teenager was simply being rude now, and Chanyeol’s patience was fast expending, which did not happen often. “What’s so wrong about earning a living by doing what you’re good at? Money makes the world go around and having more than enough doesn’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why you think having all that money makes it all better? Have you tried being content with having little, just living with what you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“You speak as if you know everything about me,” Chanyeol scoffed, getting piqued.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve already shown me what I need to know,” Kyungsoo told him in finality, turning his back at him and continuing to paint, as Chanyeol stormed off, angrily parting the cornfields and making his way back to his car.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>It felt as though more than a decade had passed since that day that Kyungsoo swore to never sell the estate to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Especially not to Park Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>He did manage to get into an art school eventually, after taking a couple of years off after high school graduation to help out in the farm and working part time as an illustrator in the local newspaper simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>At 25, Do Kyungsoo did graduate with a Fine Arts degree, specializing in painting, but by then, the farm was incurring several losses, and their crops were dwindling into smaller and smaller numbers that even the local markets were transferring to other suppliers.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the stress, and perhaps the heartbreak, Farmer Do unfortunately passed away at the age of 74, leaving the farm to Kyungsoo and now he would have to fend for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo rubbed his temples at around 10 p.m. one night, could hardly keep his eyes open whilst attempting to balance the books. He had always been completely inept when it came to Math. And what was more miserable was that he couldn’t afford the accountant that had been working for his grandfather up until the last few months of his life.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was clear as day that the farm was in such deep debt that if this land had been mortgaged off to a bank, then it would have been foreclosed ten years ago.</p><p> </p><p>He was 27 years old, but he felt much older than that. Everyday was about waking up, working to the bone, struggling as he did, and then repeat the vicious cycle all over again.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even made good use of his college degree because he went straight to helping to run the farm, which he had no regrets about. But then those four years of studying art theory and painting nude models and intricate landscapes and creating a portfolio that had been displayed in his college’s Hall of Fame only proved to be meaningless.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes burned as tears began to blur his vision. Perhaps this deep unresolved emotion was derived from too much fatigue. He hadn’t even properly grieved for his grandfather, who died less than a year ago. Sometimes he still would talk to his grandfather in his dreams, asking him for guidance and advice about overseeing a farm single-handedly, because half the time, Kyungsoo didn’t have a clue what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes were seriously starting to sting as he started to cough. Only then did he realize that there was smoke filling up the house and oxygen was running out.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he could hear Farmer Oh and Sehun <em>hyung</em> screaming out his name from outside, their strong fists banging at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Through the haze, Kyungsoo made his way to the front door as the Ohs frantically informed him that a huge fire had broken out on the cornfields.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes grew large as he saw several of his neighbors trying to stop the spread of the wildfire by throwing buckets upon buckets of water, but it only fueled the flames to grow.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Mrs. Oh trying to contact the fire department to come immediately, but even Kyungsoo could see that it was already too late.</p><p> </p><p>The fire was consuming everything in its wake… the cornfields, the tomato bushes, the arboretum where the strawberries were housed…</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo tried to rack in his brain as to what could have caused this. He was painting the shed before coming into the manor to do the accounting, thought to use a gas lamp because he forgot to change the bulb again… and perhaps he had been so exhausted that he didn’t remember to take the lamp with him or at least blow it off and the gas must have spilled somehow and…</p><p> </p><p>He fell on his knees, as tears of regret now spilled from his eyes. “<em>Haraboeji</em>,” he cried to the heavens. “<em>Harabeoji</em>, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back in Seoul, Chanyeol was absent-mindedly flipping through the channels on his LCD TV when his best friend Jongin messaged him about setting up another blind date for him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol only clucked his tongue and sent Jongin a hasty text. “You know I don’t have time for that. Stop bothering me, I’m about to go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>His attention was then diverted when the program on his wall-mounted screen was interrupted by the network’s evening news.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilsan’s fire department rushed to the scene of a strawberry farm in the middle of the province currently caught in the inferno…”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol reached for the remote to increase the volume as local journalists covered the real-time tragedy happening in Ilsan.</p><p> </p><p>And whenever Ilsan was mentioned, Chanyeol only remembered the Do Family Estate, and the late Farmer Do…</p><p> </p><p>And Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol leaned forward, inadvertently riveted, as the devastated Kyungsoo sobbed helplessly, covering his face with his hands and telling the reporters to go away. He was whisked away and protected by whom Chanyeol recognized to be the neighbor Sehun and his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol tossed and turned that night, slumber proving to be elusive, hours after learning of the horrendous news. Farmer Do had never accepted his merger proposal and that sadly ended the business relationship between the two families, with EXODUS groceries moving on to purchase fresh harvests from more modern and sizeable farms.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about the Do family estate often, and how it had one of the most breathtaking sunrise he had ever beheld, even if he had been to most parts of the world.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t imagine what Kyungsoo must be feeling right now, to lose his home and his grandparents’ legacy just like that.</p><p> </p><p>He fought the strong urge to reach out to him somehow, because he knew he would be rejected and pushed away yet again.</p><p> </p><p>He fell into a dreamless, restless sleep, not even enough to grant him peace.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kept thinking about it, about Kyungsoo, for days to come, still restraining himself from getting into his car and driving there himself to personally check on him, on the farm…</p><p> </p><p>What had been the extent of the damage? Was the manor affected? Where was Kyungsoo living now?</p><p> </p><p>Was Kyungsoo all right?</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he should send a donation? Anonymously, of course, because he was absolutely sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t accept it if he knew it came from him. He could call a few people, find out which bank Kyungsoo made his deposits in and then have the bank manager deposit it into the account on Chanyeol’s behalf…</p><p> </p><p>“Park <em>sajangnim</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was startled as he looked up at the vice president, his late father’s right-hand man and Chanyeol’s godfather, who had been staring across from him in the meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Any thoughts about opening our new site in Busan?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s mind went into high gear, as all 25 pairs of eyes, all distinguished members for the board—all older than him—turned their gaze at his direction. He quickly studied the site layout on the projector, unable to churn out enthusiasm that he initially expressed when this massive project was presented to him. “Everything seems to be in order,” was something neutral he would say so that no further elaboration would be expected of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Since everyone agrees, we will all sign the contracts within the week,” The vice president proposed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a murmur of consensus, and the board members began to rise from their seats and exited.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighed, as he got up to leave himself. Maybe he should call it a day, as he wasn’t able to concentrate, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>On the way back to his office, his face cracked into a smile as he saw that his mother in another, smaller meeting room where it had glass walls. Mrs. Park was talking to a gentleman whose back was on him so Chanyeol grew curious, about to turn to a corner to take a good look at…</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol literally bumped into his secretary, without meaning to, because he couldn’t take his eyes off him.</p><p> </p><p>His petite, young secretary named Yeri opened up a couple of files in her arms and told her boss that those financial reports needed looking over and that they were urgent.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol found himself vaguely agreeing, because the request never actually registered. His mind and his feet were already moving towards Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri found it rather strange that her boss didn’t even excuse himself, as Park <em>sajangnim</em> had always displayed superb manners. Perhaps there was a more pressing manner at hand and he needed to talk to his mother desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol soundlessly pushed the glass door open, as his mother grinned brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Adul</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo gasped softly and turned to bow at Chanyeol in greeting. “<em>Annyeong-haseayo,</em> Park Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do remember Do Kyungsoo of the Do Family estate, <em>adul</em>?” Mrs. Park introduced, although she already knew it wasn’t necessary.</p><p> </p><p>For years, Chanyeol would have his staff members buy from the farm—three hours away from Seoul—to give fruit baskets to his colleagues and friends as a way <em>to help out</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Park had no idea if Chanyeol was still doing this now, but she didn’t question it. She was grateful to be blessed with a son growing up with a heart of gold, despite the many tangible treasures Park Chanyeol already had in his name since birth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Chanyeol said softly, gesturing for Kyungsoo and his mother to sit so that they could all talk comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>The CEO’s gaze was unwavering on him that Kyungsoo fidgeted with his hands. Was he dressed inappropriately? He came to visit the EXODUS head office in his most formal shirt (which was a plain dark blue polo) and pressed khaki pants.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to Chanyeol’s pinstriped three-piece suit, Kyungsoo felt more of a country bumpkin than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from that, the memory of the last time he had spoken to him filled him with so much mortification that he prayed he never had to face Park Chanyeol ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Desperate times called for desperate measures and he was fortunate that the Parks had spared a few minutes out of their busy schedules to meet with him at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going over my grandfather’s documents recently and… I found this.” Kyungsoo reached for a stack of olden papers from his laptop bag.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol and his mother were surprised that Kyungsoo was handing them the estate’s land title and what appeared to be a contract between the late Mr. Park and Farmer Do.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that my grandfather had owed the senior Park <em>sajangnim</em> over 6 Billion won in lieu of harvests and farming equipment back in 2001, and ¾ of the amount remains still unpaid, two decades later.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo bit his already trembling lip as he lowered his gaze in shame. “The farm is currently inoperable in all intents and purposes, because of the massive fire that occurred last week… On top of that, I also have students loans that I need to pay off and I don’t know where or how to even begin…” He sniffed, as a couple of tears streamed down his smooth cheeks helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>He had better get his point across—the very reason why he came all the way out to Seoul, in the heart of its business district—before he completely lost his nerve. “I am not proud of having to come to you for this, and my grandfather would have resolved this differently, but if you are willing to take my family’s land as payment—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo suddenly blinked his teary eyes up at Chanyeol’s gentle ones.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Park, having already predicted what her son’s answer was going to be, squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“On one condition,” Chanyeol went on, reaching for the tissue box and sliding it over to the young farmer’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo held his breath as he braced himself as to what Chanyeol was going to say next.</p><p> </p><p>“The goal is to restore your family’s farm and grow the quality produce it’s always been known for,” Chanyeol recommended, his tone quiet and yet unequivocally firm, “and you’re going to do it with me.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took a battalion of workers to set Chanyeol’s plan for the Do family farm into motion that Kyungsoo found himself extremely overwhelmed, especially in the beginning. With over one hundred farmers now working under Kyungsoo, renovating the glass house for the strawberries, replanting the crops, checking inventory, Kyungsoo had to admit that operations was running way more smoothly than he could have anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was still based in Seoul, but was contactable whenever Kyungsoo needed to consult with him. They usually set Wednesday nights, after dinner, having a Facetime meeting, where Kyungsoo would diligently update Chanyeol with the restoration progress and any mishaps that happened during the day or week. Chanyeol was always patient and generously shared his insights about handling business and gauging what steps would be profitable or not.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Kyungsoo would be nervous and uncomfortable dealing with such a distinguished personality, at least that was what he expected of Park Chanyeol, who belonged naturally in the social circles of South Korea’s elite families. However, Kyungsoo’s perception of him transformed in their frequent encounters as their weekly online meetings turned into alternate days and eventually to daily video calls.</p><p> </p><p>About 95% of their discussions were about the farm, of course. The other 5%...</p><p> </p><p>Well… there was always a little room for informalities, like asking each other how their day went, or sharing what projects they had coming up for the week, what they were having for dinner that night. Chanyeol even started to refer to Kyungsoo by his first name, as he was, indeed, seven years younger than him. Chanyeol would even crack jokes sometimes whenever he watched Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows furrow when looking at the numbers on the reports he had to present to the CEO, lightening the atmosphere and making Kyungsoo relax and laugh in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly four months of them communicating and interacting like this, and yet Kyungsoo didn’t dare to consider that they might now be starting to become friends.</p><p> </p><p>One early Saturday, just as Kyungsoo was helping the farmers to harvest the first batch of tomatoes since the fire, a black Maserati drove into the driveway that every head turned in awe to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s heart skipped several beats as Chanyeol emerged, wearing only a casual white T-shirt and washed out jeans, appearing years younger than 34.</p><p> </p><p>Even from quite a distance, their eyes met somehow and Chanyeol immediately grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>The tall CEO adjusted his black cap and approached, politely greeting the workers he passed by on the way.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Annyeong-haseayo</em>, Park Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>,” Kyungsoo greeted once the CEO was merely a few steps away from him, unaware that he was a little breathless.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Annyeong-haseayo</em>, Kyungsoo-yah.” Chanyeol shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly awkward for some reason. “Sorry I came unannounced. I woke up early today and didn’t really have any plans so I thought I would come over…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Kyungsoo said, immediately guiding him around the field and introducing him to some of the farmers, including the two senior farmers whom Kyungsoo most trusted. “The corns are taking awhile but they’re thriving. The tomatoes are growing healthily, especially. This first batch is ready to be transported to Seoul.” He pointed at the baskets upon baskets of tomatoes that had been picked since 4 a.m. that day.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! We should be able to supply these tomatoes to at least 30 groceries in the EXODUS chain,” Chanyeol remarked modestly, while looking quite impressed and pleased with how well operations had been going.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was shining especially bright today, as it was nearly spring. To Chanyeol, it signifies an omen of positive outcomes ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“The strawberries are coming along pretty nicely,” Kyungsoo continued, as a heart-shaped smile formed on his lips when they made their way to the glass house. “I want to show you something, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one’s building excitement rubbed off on Chanyeol that the taller one thought that this spontaneous visit was well worth it.</p><p> </p><p>And there, in the middle of rows and rows of the red fruit must be the largest strawberry that Chanyeol had set eyes upon.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy…!” Chanyeol exclaimed in English, his jaw dropping. “Is that… real?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>De</em>. And it’s organic too, pure bred, no mutation. This is a miracle!” Kyungsoo carefully placed his gloved hand under the fruit, still attached to the plant, and encouraged Chanyeol to feel its weight.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s laughter sounded like music to Kyungsoo as the strawberry laid comfortably on the CEO’s palm—and Park Chanyeol probably had the biggest hand he had ever seen on a human.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo took out a compact food scale and the weight came to 214 grams. “I’m still hoping it will continue to grow. I wonder if it will break the record of being the biggest strawberry in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… let’s check.” Chanyeol took out his phone and did a quick research. “Well, it says here that the biggest one weighed 250 grams…”</p><p> </p><p>Those almond-shaped eyes sparkled as a sudden inspiration struck him. “Wait! I think there’s a farming competition in Japan next month.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could enter this strawberry under the berries category!” Chanyeol told him excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a farming competition with big, unusual crops?” Kyungsoo clarified. He had been a farm boy all his life and this was the first time he had heard of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Chanyeol answered, his enthusiasm bubbling over. “I’ve been to one in Fukuoka years ago, having been invited by a peer of mine, and they held this every other year in the prefecture. It is open internationally, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo replied tentatively, backing down. “Joining a competition would mean flying over there at least a couple of days and having to leave the farm…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with you. I’m sure the farm with Kim Minseok-<em>ssi</em> and Kim Jongdae-<em>ssi</em> in charge for a few days will not be a problem,” Chanyeol assured him, hoping to convince Kyungsoo. “This will be a wonderful opportunity to network and learn from other farmers while we also share our best practices with them.” He clasped the younger one’s hand. “So, what do you say? Should we give it a shot?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo gazed down at their entwined hands. “Do you think… there’s a fighting chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we don’t take the leap, we won’t find out, will we?” Chanyeol pointed out softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looked up to those dazzling almond-shaped eyes and wondered if Chanyeol meant more than just strawberries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry as he felt the airplane slowly taxiing the runway. He had only been on a plane once before, about two years ago, when his school required him to train in a prestigious art school in Beijing just before graduation. And it was the only time he had been out of the country, away from his grandfather, away from everything he had every known.</p><p> </p><p>It was an awakening experience, and he’d had to learn a few Chinese phrases to at least get over some of the language barrier. While he admittedly had fun in the process, met new acquaintances and even discovered new techniques that he later on incorporated in his paintings, he longed to go home and to be back in his comfort zone and just be… Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>This time was no different, even if Chanyeol was right beside him, in the first class section.</p><p> </p><p>The trip would only take about an hour, so Kyungsoo thought it was absurd to spend so much money on plane tickets. Chanyeol only laughed and told him he used his air miles for both of their seats, so essentially, they would be flying to and from Japan for free.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you relax?” Chanyeol acquiesced, engulfing his smaller hand in his own. “I can hear your mind running a mile a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am worried about the farm, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>,” Kyungsoo replied lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’ve talked to Minseok-<em>ssi</em> and Jongdae-<em>ssi</em> half an hour ago, and everything is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Chanyeol-<em>ssi</em>, it’s just that...” Kyungsoo’s round eyes widened when Chanyeol leaned in just a little bit closer and reached around his waist, with Kyungsoo catching a heady whiff of his musky, citrusy cologne.</p><p> </p><p>“Your seatbelt is not properly secured,” Chanyeol murmured, just before the flight attendant was making final checks on passengers pre-take off.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo heard his seat belt clasp lock and click as he found himself staring straight into Chanyeol’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“And since we’re not on the farm, and this trip is not really official business, you can just call me <em>hyung</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo swallowed, not realizing he had been holding his breath longer than necessary. Calling this beautiful, beautiful man—who was essentially his boss—just <em>hyung</em> was completely inappropriate and downright…</p><p> </p><p>Too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Chanyeol-<em>sajangnim</em>, kindly take your seat properly,” advised a rather embarrassed flight attendant advised, couldn’t look at the CEO and his companion in the eye (perhaps thinking that they were kissing) as she quickly moved on to the rows behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Chanyeol had the audacity to chuckle at this.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, <em>hyungnim</em>!” Kyungsoo hissed, reactively socking him on the shoulder, smooth, squishy cheeks ridiculously flushed. “Do as the lady says!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol cleared his throat and settled on his seat comfortably and even propping up his feet in satisfaction, while still holding Kyungsoo’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>As the airbus accelerated upwards, Chanyeol’s heart soared too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their entry for the strawberry category was labeled as Do Family Farm, when Kyungsoo registered it under Chanyeol’s name (since he was technically the owner of the Do Family Farm now). He figured it was the CEO who probably changed it.</p><p> </p><p>The judging of the fruits category was on the second day. So on the first day, after attending the morning events, Chanyeol thought to take Kyungsoo around as it was the younger one’s first time in Japan, ever.</p><p> </p><p>Should there be a next time, Chanyeol planned to take him beyond Fukuoka if he wished. Since they were only to stay there for a total of three days, Chanyeol thought to make the best of it. It was cherry blossom season month and Chanyeol always thought sakura was prettier in Japan than in their home country.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo seemed to think so too, as he kept taking pictures of the pink and purple and white flower trees with his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol held his large hand out and caught two or three blooms. He heard a camera click and grinned as he learned Kyungsoo had just taken a photo of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be taking a picture of me posing intentionally, rather than a candid shot?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo only shook his head. “No, I think this is perfect.” And he showed it to him proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol huddled closer to take a look, grinning at the rather artistic photo taken of him, as Kyungsoo inadvertently snuggled to his warmth. The coat Kyungsoo was sporting was a little too thin, and Chanyeol could feel him shivering a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ya</em>, let’s go somewhere indoors,” Chanyeol invited all of a sudden, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s icy hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Where to, <em>hyungnim</em>?” Kyungsoo half-protested, wanted to be surrounded by the pretty sakura for longer.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t help the smile on his lips at the way Kyungsoo regarded him just now.   “You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>It only took around ten minutes for Kyungsoo to marvel at the modern art museum that Chanyeol had just taken him to. Kyungsoo warmed up quickly as he excitedly talked about which famous artist influenced the work or what kind of paint was used on each masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>The art museum had a café inside where they ordered hot drinks in order to thaw out a bit. It was turning nighttime and the temperature had dropped to 5 degrees Celsius.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still painting?” Chanyeol asked, biting into his honey toast.</p><p> </p><p>“The only paint job I’ve done in the last couple of years was to put on a fresh coat on the shed and on the manor.” Kyungsoo warily laughed. “There’s just… not enough time. Maybe I don’t know how to paint anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol pressed his lips together. “It’s still there. Talent doesn’t go away just like that.” He motioned for Kyungsoo to wait as the taller one got up from his chair and left.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo felt bereft as he thought he offended Chanyeol to some extent. He didn’t mean to sound as if Chanyeol was working him to the bone. It was just… the lack of inspiration, coupled with the onslaught of responsibilities and farm duties and…</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, he saw Chanyeol returning with a large paper bag bought from the art museum’s gift shop.</p><p> </p><p>He handed the bag to Kyungsoo who perplexedly peered in to see an art book with blank pages, a medium-sized paintbrush and eight mini bottles of multicolored acrylic paint. “Uh… thank you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, paint,” Chanyeol encouraged, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was flabbergasted. The café was pretty crowded, and noisy. “What? Here?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nodded, giving him a full grin now. “We have some time. The staff told me they would close in a couple of hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was taking out each of the mini pots, clearly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that enough paint? Should I buy more colors?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aniyo, aniyo</em>,” Kyungsoo deflected, but still wanting to indulge the CEO, who had been nothing but kind and considerate towards him since the beginning. “What should I paint, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want,” Chanyeol suggested, resting his chin on one hand. “You told me years ago that painting gives you joy. Will you paint me something that reflects that?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s lips parted an inch as he stared at Chanyeol gazing tenderly at him. “Hold still, <em>hyungnim</em>,” he whispered, as his right hand instinctively picked up the brush and brought all of Chanyeol’s colors to life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Weighing at 2.47 grams, measuring at 11.27 cm in length and 14.85 cm in circumference, the 3<sup>rd</sup> place for the Largest Naturally Grown Strawberry goes to… Do Family Farm!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol immediately stood up and applauded as he gently pulled Kyungsoo to stand up as well.</p><p> </p><p>All cameras were flashing at them, making him nearly blind. It stole the breath of his lungs when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. “Congratulations,” the CEO whispered happily in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo felt ill at ease when Chanyeol gently prodded him to go up to the stage to claim the trophy, rendering the painfully shy Kyungsoo to give a short speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for this… award,” Kyungsoo began, in clipped English. “The credit goes to Mr. Chanyeol Park, without whom this honor will not be possible.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Kyungsoo nodded, relieved to finally be out of the spotlight as an MC led him backstage.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo returned to his seat beside Chanyeol minutes later, as he vaguely heard the announcement of the grand winner. A farm from North Carolina had produced the biggest strawberry, only 3.2 grams heavier than theirs and slightly longer too.</p><p> </p><p>He had to tell himself that 3<sup>rd</sup> place wasn’t so terrible… that there were seven other contenders whose entries fell short in the overall criteria.</p><p> </p><p>But 3<sup>rd</sup>… still wasn’t 1<sup>st</sup>.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he felt he let Chanyeol down yet again.</p><p> </p><p>If they had won 1<sup>st</sup> place, Chanyeol would have something to show for all of the money he had invested in Kyungsoo’s grandfather’s farm. That it would all be worth it. That the farm Chanyeol had put so much faith in was indeed the best.</p><p> </p><p>“We should celebrate,” Chanyeol enthused, putting an arm around Kyungsoo as the ceremony wrapped up. It was still quite early, not even dinnertime, but he was so pumped up by their strawberry placing 3<sup>rd</sup>, the painting of him made by Kyungsoo yesterday, and getting to know Kyungsoo better, that he wanted to make it a night to remember, especially when they were returning to Seoul the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo shied away from him. “I think… I should turn in.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s smile slowly faded, gazing at Kyungsoo’s sullen expression carefully. “W-What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, <em>hyungnim</em>,” Kyungsoo whispered. “I’m just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay…” Chanyeol chuckled, almost a little shyly, which was uncharacteristic and yet endearing at the same time. “Actually, I wanted ask you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blinked rapidly at him. Had he heard him right?</p><p> </p><p>“To dinner,” Chanyeol added quickly, flashing him that adorable, bedimpled smile to boot. “It will be my treat, because you’ve done such an excellent job with the crops and turning the farm around, otherwise we wouldn’t be here...”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s with your guidance... and your investment,” Kyungsoo reminded, giving both of them—mostly himself—a reality check. “So I can’t take credit for any of it. My home shouldn’t even be called Do Family Farm anymore. It’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not mine, not in finality, anyway,” Chanyeol argued. “If you’ve read the contract you signed, you would understand that—”</p><p> </p><p>“What I understand is that I still owe you everything, and it’s not a good place to be in. Will I forever be in debt with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo-yah, that’s not…” Chanyeol’s heart sank. “Is that how you still see it? Will there come a time you won’t associate me with money?”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s how our relationship has been from the beginning, right?” Kyungsoo debated in exasperation. “What am I saying? There’s no relationship! You’re my benefactor, my investor, my boss—!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of Kyungsoo’s rant was muffled as Chanyeol captured his mouth in his.</p><p> </p><p>The CEO abruptly cut off the kiss however, as he dejectedly opened his eyes to stare into Kyungsoo’s stunned, wide gaze. “If that doesn’t convey how much I care about you—for years—then my words and previous actions hadn’t been clear enough. I suggest you read the contract again.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he walked away, leaving an immobile Kyungsoo staring after him, the trophy in the younger one’s hand falling to the carpeted floor unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t get much shut-eye last night and he didn’t bother to grab a bite either. He was awake before 5 a.m. and decided to just get ready for their 9 a.m. flight.</p><p> </p><p>He was going through his work emails a couple of hours later, when he heard a soft knock on his hotel room door, although he didn't waste time guessing who it could be.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to an apologetic Kyungsoo, whom he only stared at with no apparent emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A-Annyeong-haseayo, hyungnim</em>,” the younger one timidly greeted, fidgeting with his hands. “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol clucked his tongue. “Kyungsoo-yah, we don’t have time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one hurriedly dragged in his carrier luggage and followed Chanyeol inside. “<em>Hyungnim</em>, this is for you.”</p><p> </p><p>And he presented Chanyeol the trophy that they won, only the CEO didn’t want it.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it is yours to keep,” Chanyeol opposed, yet his voice was way gentler than he intended, which defeated the purpose of his resolve not to give in to Kyungsoo. “That trophy is just the physical representation of everything you’ve worked for. You and your team of farmers grew that strawberry. You nurtured it, so that trophy belongs to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo then stood awkwardly in the middle of the suite, clutching the trophy with both hands, attempting to claim ownership and finding no sense of it. He had failed so many times in so many years that finally winning in something would take some getting used to. “I… read the soft copy of the notarized contract you sent to my email four months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol walked over to his laptop, checked a couple of responses and then proceeded to shut it down. “If there was anything that was unclear, you could have raised your concerns. Was there a time I have not been available whenever you called me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hugged the trophy closer, near to tears. The contract on the farm stipulated that Kyungsoo would remain the sole owner of the Do estate, only giving EXODUS Corporation a portion of the farm’s earnings as collateral for the investment, until such time the entire debt had been completely paid off.</p><p> </p><p>The deadline of payment was indefinite.</p><p> </p><p>It meant that Kyungsoo was not obligated to pay the entirety of it, if it exceeded the annual 20% yearly earnings, as stipulated on the contract.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol made sure that this was the iron-clad clause within the agreement.</p><p> </p><p>The legal team of EXODUS Corporation did possess the land title for protection, in case the farm would not be able to uphold its obligations under any circumstances. However, Chanyeol would not—would never—let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Your home is still your home, and it will always be,” Chanyeol promised, as Kyungsoo ran to wrap his arms around him. “I care more about you than any land or money the world can offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, <em>hyungnim</em>,” Kyungsoo wept, sobbing in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to be someone who gives you joy, the same way you give joy to me, even without you knowing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You already do, <em>hyungnim</em>,” Kyungsoo told him, as Chanyeol gently wiped his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo then stood in tiptoe and brushed his lips on Chanyeol’s in the most chaste of kisses, making Chanyeol forget that he ever had any doubt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the lovely mods for this great fest.  The prompt I chose was from 2018, so hopefully the prompter will still like how this story turned out, even a few years later.  Kindly note that this work is unbetaed so if there are any mistakes I will correct them soon.  There might be a short epilogue later so please stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed this ChanSoo story. ^_^ </p><p>Happy Valentine's, lovelies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>